Memories
by Jtoasn
Summary: Hermione never knew that one of her greatest memories would be of Draco Malfoy. HermionexDraco


**Memories**

* * *

There are some memories that stick with us, they stay in our minds and change us… sometimes for the good, and sometimes not.

Hermione never knew that one of her greatest memories would be of Draco Malfoy.

The Slytherin that continuously taunted and teased her during her years at Hogwarts; not exactly someone that Hermione cared much for.

And yet, every time it rained, it thundered and her mind would always think of him.

His silver hair and pointed face.

She remembered the day well.

It had been raining for an unbelievably long time, days would pass and they wouldn't even catch a glimpse of the sun. Hermione had grown weary of passing the time bothering Ron and Harry to finish their homework.

So she went to the library.

And she noticed him.

On the first day she froze immediately, and hid behind a bookcase, hoping he had not seen her. If only to avoid fighting and being kicked out of the library (oh, the horror), but he had not seen her.

Immersed in his book, he did not even notice when she walked past him experimentally to see if he would notice.

Not that she wanted him to.

It was at the end of the first week that she had finally taken notice of the headphones. Headphones, she wondered, why would he have muggle technology? And how could he make it work?

But Hermione knew the answer to one of the answers, it was a simple charm to convert muggle batteries to feed off magical energy instead, and at Hogwarts, there was no lack of that energy.

But the question as to why he had it, why he would use anything a muggle would use, annoyed and irritated her.

So, for the sake of investigation, she would infiltrate and find out the answer.

Even if she had to talk to him herself.

Of course, Harry and Ron would be totally opposed to this small and unimportant matter, but to Hermione – a mudblood – it intrigued her.

She started to watch him; she got to the library before him and left after him. Watching him behind her books, completely invisible to him because it seemed he shut the world off once he entered the library.

It was by the end of the second week that Hermione began to see someone who wasn't the Malfoy that she knew. This Malfoy was introverted, intelligent, handsome and mysterious.

Someone - she would be too embarrassed to admit - that was her type.

But that was a horrendous idea, why would she care about that pureblood fanatic boy? No, this was in the interest of investigation… that was all.

Then one day, it stopped raining, and she didn't see him in the library at all.

It was as if the rain was the only thing that made him enter the threshold of books and literature that was her home in this castle; a world of knowledge and books yet to be read.

"Watch it mudblood," Draco snarled at her, and she sighed.

She should have known the Malfoy that she had seen in the library wasn't real; he was just someone that Hermione thought she was seeing. He was really, and truly the arrogant Slytherin he had always been.

It was in the middle of their History of Magic class that she finally connected all the dots.

That day had started out beautifully, blue skies and not a cloud to be seen. Suddenly, out of nowhere a storm appeared as if it was magic.

She saw Malfoy jump slightly at the thunder, his elegant and manicured hands clasped tighter to his History book.

Hermione realised.

The library seats that he chose, nowhere near a window. The headphones, probably blaring music to block out any noise. The books, to distract his eyesight.

She couldn't help but grin to herself.

Draco Malfoy was scared of thunder and lightning.

"What are you thinking about?"

Hermione smiled as she was dragged back to reality, "It's going to rain."

She felt the hands tighten around her waist as she said this, and she turned and cupped the face of Draco Malfoy. Looking at the face of the boy that had secretly loved her since the moment he saw her, the only reason he did what he did was because of Harry Potter.

And that stupid lightning shaped bolt scar on his forehead.

"Stupid rain", he muttered.

She smile and kissed him, "If it wasn't for that stupid rain Draco Malfoy, I would have never have married you."

Because during the last battle, it had been raining, and Draco Malfoy had run across the field to find Hermione and to save her at the last possible moment, when all was lost.

He had run through a storm for her.

There are some memories that stick with us, they stay in our minds and change us… sometimes for the good, and sometimes not.

Hermione never knew that one of her greatest memories would be of Draco Malfoy.

But now, years later, _all _of her greatest memories are of Draco Malfoy.


End file.
